Without you
by Nyaaah
Summary: Quand Grimmjow n'est pas aussi insensible qu'il n'y paraît, et qu'il se laisse attendrir par une simple chanson


Cet os est basé sur la reprise de Boyce avenue, Without you qui à la base est de David Guetta, enjoy ;)

* * *

 _I can't win, I can't reign_

 _I will never win this game,_

 _Without you_

 _Without you_

Assit sur un tabouret, face à son public, le roux grattait des notes mineurs sur sa guitare, donnant des airs mélancolique à sa chanson, sa voix était calme, posée. Le chanteur gardait son regard braqué vers la caméra, au fond de la salle pleine à craquée. Leur concert, à lui et son groupe était diffusé en direct sur l'une des chaîne principale . C'était sa dernière tentative, son dernier message pour se faire entendre. Il espérait de tout cœur que ça fonctionne, il espérait qu'il le regardait, qu'il l'écoutait et qu'il comprendrait que, cette chanson lui était destinée.

 _I am lost, I am vain,_

 _I will never be the same,_

 _Without you_

 _Without you_

Sa voix monta, parti légèrement dans les aigu alors qu'une autre guitare, électrique cette fois-ci, se joignait à la sienne, c'était son guitariste, Renji, il avait les cheveux rouges et des tatouages tribaux un peu partout sur le corps.

 _I won't run, I won't fly_

 _I will never make it by_

 _Without you_

 _Without you_

 _I can't rest, I can't fight_

 _All I need is You and I_

 _Without you_

 _Without you_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _You_

 _Without You_

 _You_

 _Without you_

 _Can't erase, so_

 _I'll take blame_

 _But I can't accept that we're estranged_

 _Without you_

 _Without you_

 _I can't quit now, this can't be right_

 _I can't take one more sleepless night_

 _Without you_

 _Without you_

 _I won't soar, I won't climb_

 _If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

 _Without you_

 _Without you_

 _I can't look, I'm so blind_

 _Lost my heart, I lost my mind_

 _Without you_

 _Without you_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _You_

 _Without you_

 _I am lost, I am vain,_

 _I will never be the same,_

 _Without you_

 _Without you/_

 _Without you..._

Une unique larme roula sur la joue du roux, qui avait fermé les yeux alors que les lumières s'éteignaient et que les cris hystériques et les applaudissements retentissaient. C'était la dernière chanson, celle qui clouaient leur tournée qui durait depuis quelques mois déjà. Nagasaki était leur dernière salle ensuite ils rentreraient chez eux. Et c'est à cette occasion qu'après avoir demandé l'autorisation au groupe, le chanteur s'était lancé dans cette chanson. Ils étaient le groupe rock le plus populaire du moment, les fans risquaient de se poser des questions en voyant leur chanteur préféré, Ichigo Kurosaki se mettre aux chansons d'amour. Le groupe ( Ichigo, Renji, Kensei, le batteur et Hisagi, l'autre bassiste ) remercièrent leur public un millier de fois, puis quittèrent la scène en sautant partout et en hurlant. br /Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit a rire et à se chamailler dans le bus qui les ramenait à Karakura,leur ville natale. Aux alentours 4 heures et demi du matin, ils s'endormirent. Avant de fermer les yeux, Ichigo regarda son portable, et se redressa d'un coup en voyant un message de '' Chaton '', il l'ouvrit, le coeur battant

 _" T'es un grand malade Kurosaki, tu l'sais ça ? Abruti, tes fans vont pensé que t'as fini par t'enticher de quelqu'un_

 _Passe à l'appart quand t'arrives à Karakura_

 _all i need is you and i ''_

 _Chaton_

Il lui répondit rapidement, un large sourire aux lèvres

 _'' Ouuh ça serait horrible, t'es con tu sais ? Mais je t'aime comme ça chaton_  
 _J'arrive à Karakura vers 11 heures, le temps de régler deux trois trucs, j'arrive vers midi à l'appart avec le déjeuné_  
 _Encore mille fois désolé, je t'aime ''_

 _Berry chérie_

 _" T'en a mis du temps à répondre. Tu faisais quoi ? T'étais parti t'branler avec tes potes ou tu te tapais un mec ?_  
 _T'es trop niais Kurosaki_  
 _Prends plutôt le p'tit déj, vu l'heure qu'il est, je pioncerai encore à cette heure là_

 _crois pas que j'vais te pardonner si vite ''_  
 _Chaton_

 _" Je suis dans le bus. Niveau discrétion pour se branlé c'est limité. Nan on parlait avec les gars et on a fait les cons. Ils dorment tous comme des masses là_  
 _Je te l'ai jamais caché, Jaggerjack_  
 _Oooh, j'aurais l'occasion de voir mon chaton mignon se réveiller alors ?_

 _je sais. tu vas me pourrir la vie, mais tant que je peux te récupéré, j'm'en fou ''_  
 _Berry chérie_

 _" Ah, t'y a vraiment pensé en plus ? Comme d'hab, ils font que ça ces branleurs, tu leurs diras qu'ils peuvent aller crever de ma part dac ?_  
 _Appelle moi comme ça et t'auras surtout l'occasion de bouffer mon poing_

 _t'avais qu'à pas te laisser embrasser par c'te pute, tant pis pour toi.''_  
 _Modifications enregistrées - Chaton mignon_

 _'' Mongol. Ils seront tellement content d'entendre parler de toi dès le réveil .._  
 _Méchant chaton :'(_

 _t'as raison. J'aurais pas du, j'ai merdé. Surtout qu'elle embrasse comme un merde. ''_  
 _Berry chérie_

 _'' Je t'apprends la vie Berry. Tu me remerciera un jour. J'sais pas si je t'embrasse ou j'te tape en premier demain quand je te vois, tu préfères quoi ?_  
 _tu trouves que ça à dire ? T'abuse Kurosaki._  
 _Allez va pioncer, tu s'ras pas beau demain avec des cernes, bonne nuit ''_  
 _Chaton mignon_

 _'' Tu m'embrasses et tu me fais des bébés ?_  
 _Je flatte ton orgueil en disant que t'embrasses mieux qu'elle, tu devrais être content non ?_  
 _A demain chaton, miss you, bonne nuit à toi aussi, rêve de moi. ''_  
 _Berry chérie_

A Karakura, le bleuté rit légèrement en lisant le message, puis posa le téléphone et, s'enroulant dans la couette, il prit l'oreiller d'Ichi et le serra contre lui, s'endormant profondément.

Le rouquin émergea vers 11 heures moins vingt. Il devint intenable à partir de 11 heures. Arrivé à l'agence, il fit tout ce que leur manager lui demanda de faire en cinq minutes, courut chercher des cafés, des croissants et pains au chocolat avant d'aller à leur appartement, dont il avait conservé la clé malgré leur dispute. Il entra sans un bruit, déposa son fardeau sur la table de chevet, puis il s'assied dans le lit, observant son bel endormi. Avec un large sourire, le rouquin passa sa main sur la joue du plus vieux, obtenant un grognement mécontent. Il était totalement enroulé dans la couette tel un boudin, son oreiller dans les bras. Il était vraiment trop mignon, quoi qu'il en dise, il ressemblait à un chaton. Le rouquin posa ses lèvres sur le front du bleuté et se retrouva en une fraction de seconde sous lui, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou

\- Hey  
\- Ta gueule ichi.  
\- .. euh ..  
\- P'tain ta gueule tu vois pas que j'profite de la vue ?

Le chanteur ricana et se jeta sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec passion, tendresse.

\- ... C'est maintenant la partie ou je te fais des bébé ?

Le rouquin rit doucement, son nez frottant doucement celui de son amour en un bisou eskimo, il sursauta en sentant une main chaude s'infiltré sous son tee shirt et venir caresser son torse

\- On dirait bien

Avec un sourire carnassier, le bleuté retira le tissus trop gênant et laissa ses lèvres se promener sur le torse mate du jeune homme, jusqu'à venir laper un téton couleur café, le prenant entre ses dents, le léchant, avant de remarquer que son amant avait apporté le petit déjeuné, il s'assit à califourchon sur le rouquin et prit un café et un pain au chocolat

\- Eh .. tu m'laisses en plan pour d'la bouffe ou je rêve là ?

Pour le faire taire, le bleuté lui enfourna un bout de son pain au chocolat dans la bouche. Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit déjeuné terminé, Grimmjow déshabillait sans vergogne son chanteur à lui, laissant courir ses lèvres sur le torse mate et musclé du roux, son pantalon et son boxer firent bientôt la connaissance avec le sol alors que le bleuté prenait la verge érigée de son amant dans sa bouche, faisant courir sa langue sur la fente sensible de son homme, il attrapa les préservatifs et le lubrifiant et en mit une noisette sur son doigt qu'il glissa tendrement dans l'intimité de son homme, le son qu'il obtint était l'un des plus beau selon lui, il prit soin de bien le préparer et à la demande du rouquin, il le pénétra doucement, venant l'embrasser dans le cou et le caresser un peu partout pour le détendre, il commença doucement à bouger lorsqu'il sentit son amant se détendre, le souffle haché, Grimmjow tenait Ichigo serré contre lui, comme par peur qu'il ne s'en aille encore, ils étaient dans leur bulle d'où sortait seulement quelques gémissements, cris, et le bruit des draps froissés quand la porte d'entrée de leur appartement s'ouvrit à la volée, sur le père du rouquin.

\- FIIIIIIIIILS ALORS COMME CA T'ES RENTRÉ ET C'EST MÊME PAS DE TA PART QUE JE L'APPREND !

divSes pas se rapprochaient de la chambre les deux amants paniquèrent, Grimmjow se releva d'un coup, attrapa ses vêtements et ceux du rouquin puis le traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante à la chambre où il ferma la porte à clé juste à temps poussant un lourd soupir, son excitation étant totalement retombée, il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et partit rejoindre le paternel du roux qui s'habillait, encore un peu à l'ouest.

\- Bonjour m'sieur  
\- Ah euh bonjour Grimmjow, Ichi n'est pas là ?  
\- Il va bientôt arrivé, je vous sers quelque chose ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, Ichigo venait de sortir de la chambre, les joues encore un peu rouges, il esquiva de peu une attaque spéciale retour de concert de son père, les deux se battirent comme des gamins pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes durant lesquels ils parlèrent en même temps de comment s'était déroulée la tournée de son fils, puis lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Kurosaki père repartit comme il était arrivé. Grimmjow s'appuya contre la porte une fois qu'il l'eut fermer derrière Isshin et poussa un lourd soupir, alors que le roux s'affalait dans le canapé et se déshabillait entièrement.

\- On a eu ch.. Qu'est-ce tu fous Berry ?  
\- Maintenant tu te tais, et tu viens immédiatement sinon je te jure que je te quitte

Avec un sourire d'une incroyable perversité, le bleuté rejoint son amant sur le canapé, éparpillant leurs vêtements un peu partout dans le salon.

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient avachis sur le sofa, totalement nu et blotti l'un contre l'autre, Grimmjow somnolait et Ichi lui faisait des papouilles dans la nuque, ayant les yeux clos, une question lui brûlait les lèvres

\- .. Je suis pardonné ?

La réponse mit un certain temps avant d'arriver

\- Oh que non, tu vas prendre cher, Kurosaki.


End file.
